Tynka Christmas
by BrendaHessenheffer143
Summary: The Hessenheffers and Blues families spent Christmas together at DisneyWorld. Amazingly, Gunther actually wants to help Tinka get Ty. Ty/Tinka sorta Gunther/Tinka and maybe a little bit of Rocky/Gunther.
1. December 23

**A/N: Hiya guys! :] Well, basically, last christmas, ****(I have you my hearttttt.. Lol, just kidding.)**** I spent ALL season with my twin. Da best goat-ish person evaaaa! ;D Hahah, well, this fan fic is mostly about all the fun we had, but in a romantic way, just to make it Tynka-ish. :) Fyi, everything that's romance here, did NOT happen with me. x] Enjoy!**

**Tinka's POV.**

Winter. December 23rd. Freakishly cold. Christmas. I'm pretty much happy Christmas is finally here.. Best of all? Me and Ty's family are going to be together, in Florida, Orlando, DisneyWorld. We're about to go on the car trip to there. It's some hours, or maybe even a day, away from Chicago... But well, let's just think about the fun we'll have later.

"Okay kids, come here!" Ty's mom shouted at the mall's parking lot we combined to meet before the trip. "We have two cars, the Hessenheffers's, and ours, the Blues's." his mom pointed at our cars.

"Gunther, Tinka, and Ty are going in our car." my mother continued.

"W-w-wait.. That leaves me with.. You? Only you?" Rocky looked at her mother, as she pointed at her.

"Yeah, just stick with it, Ms. I want my friends." Ty pushed her gently inside the Blues's car.

We walk into the our car. Ty walks in first, me second, and that leaves Gunther in the left window. Car trips make me reaaaally sleepy. It's amazing.

"Ty, do you mind if I lay down on your shoulder?" I asked him with that sleepy look on my face.

"No no no, not at all." he replied.

"I smell romance.." Gunther joked. I punched his arm playfully.

"Hahah, nice one, brother." I laughed.

"Why are you laughing? It's true.." he said.

Ty just sat there and laughed a little bit nervous, as of what I saw. Maybe he liked me, but was too nervous to admit? Maybe he was just un-comfortable with the joke Gunther did? I have seriously no idea... Well, I was tired, so I layed on his shoulder, and fell asleep.

**Gunther's POV.**

Going down to Florida right now. You know, about the fact of Tinka sleeping on Ty's shoulder.. that's basically why I bought her a neck pillow. Wait.. what if she likes him, and forgot it on purpose? I'm pretty sure she likes him. I mean, come on, she's my twin sister. I know her better than anyone in this entire world. She basically likes him, did that on purpose, and now she's happy ever after laying on his shoulder.

"Are we there yet?" she said yawning, and getting off Ty's shoulder.

"Five hours, still.." our father answered.

"Tinka, you know, you don't seem comfortable.." I said.

"Why?" she looked at me and asked.

"You're kicking me." I crossed my arms and looked down at my legs, which were being kicked.

"I've got the perfect solution for that, my beloved brother." she said getting her legs and feet and putting it on my lap. "Told you." she grinned.

Okay, now it's weirder. Since she's completely laying down, I have her legs on my lap, and Ty has her face of his lap.. Okay.. Let's skip that part..?

**Tinka's POV. ****(A/N: Yes, again. x3)**

This car trip is actually being really.. enjoyable..? Hahah, I totally trolled my brother with the _'perfect solution'. _And yeah, I may or may not be just pretending to be asleep. I have such a feeling we're about to get there.. But the car trip.. I mean, come on. Ty's shoulder was very comfortable. And so is this _'nap' _in his lap. I can feel his hand on my hair. Awww... Wait.. Back to reality, Tinka!

"Hey, Ty.." I heard Gunther whisper to Ty.

"What?" he whispered back.

"I sorta kinda of think my sister likes you.." I heard Gunther say. He. is. dead.

"Why do you think that? Did she tell you anything? Is she usually talking about me?" Wait, was Ty actually caring for an answer?

"Wait wait.. If you're asking all that.. You like her!" Gunther said a little bit louder.

"Shush, man!" Ty replied even louder.

Wait, does that mean he likes me, but doesn't want anyone to know? Well, sooner or later we all are gonna find out. I've got the perfect plan.. Well, sorta.

_*Orlando, FL, 3:00AM, December 23rd.*_

"We're here!" said my father as he stopped the car at the hotel. I basically slept the entire car trip.

"Uhh, Tinka.. We're here.. Wake up.." I could hear Ty whisper and touch my hair. Should I still pretend to be asleep? I don't really know.. Okay, maybe I do have a tiny crush on him.

"I think she's still asleep.." Gunther said. "So let's do this; Me, papa and mama carry the bags upstairs, and you carry Tinka upstairs."

"Oh.. okay.." Ty said opening the door the door, getting out of the car, then getting me.

"Guys guys! Stop right there at the hotel door! I have to take a picture of you both!" Ty's mom screamed.

"But Tinka's asleep.." Ty looked at me reaaaally close. Yes, like about to kiss me. But lolno.

"I'm wide awake." I randomly opened my eyes and sang that little part of Katy's song.

Everyone laughed. Ty put me besides him for the picture.

"3.. 2.. 1, and.. Smile!" I had my elbow on Ty's shoulder and he was kinda of hugging me.

"Okay guys, we have two rooms." I heard my mom shout from a little far away inside the hotel. All of us ran up to her.

"Me and Rocky, and The Hessenheffer parents, all in one of them. So, Ty, Tinka and Gunther, that leaves the three of you in the other room." my mother said.

Sleeping in a room with Ty. Wow. I just.. I can't sleep knowing he's there.. I don't know. So we got to the room, I could saw the room number. 143. That was the door number. W-w-wait.. That number means.. I love you. What the goat?!

"Okay.." Gunther declared as he put down his bags. "Since I always, and I mean every freaking goat night, have to share a bed with a girl that kicks me all night long.. I'm getting my own bed tonight."

Wait wait wait. If he's getting his own bed.. that leaves me sleeping with... WAIT WHAT.

"So that leaves.." Ty was cut off by my brother.

"Yes." Gunther grinned. "Now good night, sleep tight. Tight.. get it?" he laughed. My brother became a troll. Woah, goat.

Well in anyways, I went to the bathroom to change into my pajamas. I was way too tired to take a bath at that moment, so I decided I'd take it next morning.

After I changed, I went to brush my teeth, and those before bed stuff. If you know what I mean. After that, I went to the bed on the right side of the room, since Gunther was in the left one. I went to the left side of the bed. I could see Gunther perfectly from there.

"Sleep tight.. to each other.. Mwahahaha." Gunther said looking across the room at me.

Woah. He was always that over protective brother every _'stick in the mud' _girl would like to have, and now he's saying these stuff. I think he's changed a lot in this car trip. Just woah. I'm seriously amazed.

Soon Ty comes back from changing. I basically just heard him walk back in. I feel him laying down next to me.

"Tight." Gunther was still whispering to me and winking. If Ty hears he's still joking about that, my brother is basically dead.

"What'd you say, Tinka? Tight? Still the same joke, or..?" Ty asked me. Uh oh. He thinks _I _was the one who said that. Oh goat.

**A/N: Sooo, what'd you guys think? :) That "tight" joke thingy just randomly came into my head. x3 Well, review and next chapter, they'll ****(or me, since it's about meh. ;3)**** be going to the first Disney Park, Magic Kingdom. By the way- there's a pic of the day we, (the actual people from the story.) got in Orlando in my profile. ^.^ Just click the link you'll find. :] If you want to. ;3**

_xoxo._


	2. December 24

**A/N: Hiya guys! :) I'm reaaaally excited about this chapter. First park, first romance/awkward adventure. =3 Yes, the hair part really did happen to me. O.O You all might wanna skip it. x3 Read the story and you'll understand. Hah. x] And I kinda of did make this the Hollywood Studios park instead of Magic Kingdom.. Oops. x3 Review please! ^.^**

**Tinka's POV.**

"Uhh, what? Who said that?" I turned around and looked at Ty. Oh gosh.

"Umm.. Nervemind.." he just layed down.

Phew. That nevermind saved my life. Kinda. I'm very very sleepy right now. Well, I'm just going to grab my stuffed goat and sleep. _Not _tight!

_*9:00AM, December 24, Gunther, Tinka & Ty's room*_

"Woahhhhh.." I heard Gunther as I opened my eyes. Wait.. Why am I upside down? Wait, Gunther is.. Wait what?

"Why am I at the other side of the bed?" Ty sat on the bed and scratched his head, confused.

"Why am I upisde down? Oh, wait a minute." I sat on the bed, too. "We totally just switched sides and my head ended up where you're feet was suppose to be. Wow." I looked at where I was laying down.

That was just SO awkward. Well, I guess Ty also kicks while sleeping, so, if I kick him, and he kicks me, this was basically going to happen.

"Uhhhhh!" Gunther did a little fangirl dance, with that 'if you know what I mean' face and walked into the bathroom with his clothes, to change. He became a serious troll, I'm telling you.

_*After changing and etc., Disney parking lot*_

Rocky's mother explained the schedule we'd be following that day. First, non-watery rides. Just so we can enter anything we want later on. We're getting into the park, everything went alright, and stuff. When we're normally walking trough the park, we take a picture. Then we continue walking to the Ariel show.

"Uhh.. Tinka, you have hair on your butt.." Ty randomly said. Everyone of both our families stared at us.

"What the goat?!" I twisted my trunk trying to see what was going on there. There was a little tiny piece of my hair that fell, since the sun is up there and things, and it usually happens when I'm outside. But never end up falling in my butt!

"Wait a minute, Ty.." Gunther approached us. "If you were the one who told my sister she had it _'down there'_, at what the goat were you looking at?!"

Ty took awhile to answer. _That's_ awkward.

"No no no! Not that, hahah," he gave my brother a nervous laugh. "I just randomly realized it."

I was pretty confused there. But ehh, touchy subjects, I'll just get rid of it whenever we go to a water ride.

"Okay.." I changed the subject. "Let's go to the Ariel show alredy! Come on peoples, faster! Walk faster!" I started to walk faster and ended up in front of everyone. They all laughed.

"Tinka, there really is hair on your butt.." Gunther said, holding his laughter.

"He's right.." Rocky laughed.

"Okay guys, I'm seriously done with this joke now." I said. I did have a little smile in my face just not to laugh. There wasn't really a way to get it off without making things awkward.. If you know what I mean.

_*Ariel Show waiting line*_

We all sat down at the waiting room, that little marine they have before the Ariel show. I'm just there on instagram, so is Rocky, Gunther's _already_ tired, and Ty _already_ bought popcorn. Boys. Are. Lazy.

"Hey Tink, you want some popcorn?" Ty offered me.

Before I could even answer him, Gunther, this trip's troll, said;

"Uhh, you're offering my baby sister some popcorn but everyone else... Uhh! I see something there people!" Gunther started his _'fanboying'._

"Gunther.. that's getting old." I said getting some of Ty's popcorn.

"Yeah, she's right." Ty agreed. "And it's like we don't even know _you_ have a crush on_ my _sister."

I nodded.

"What?! You two. Crazy people. Crazy. People. C-R-A-Z-Y." Gunther replied a bit louder.

"Woah, remain calm. We were just kidding!" I playfully hit his shoulder then had a bit more of Ty's popcorn.

Gunther remained quiet staring at me with that_ 'I love you but I'm killing you later on' _look he usually gives me when I do something like that.

Suddenly, Ty's mom came back with a Sprite, and more popcorn.

"Could I get the Sprite?" Ty asked her.

"Here you go." she gave him the Sprite. "And here you go, another straw."

"Why another one?" he asked, confused.

"Come on, be polite! Ask the glitterfied ones if they want some!" she sat down next to my parents, you know, parent-to-parent talks.

"Uhh, okay.. Does anyone want a sip?" he asked looking at me and my brother.

"Nah, thanks." Gunther replied.

"I think I want some!" I said. Ty put the other straw in it.

"Attention everyone, the show is starting in one exact minute. Finish your snacks before coming in, please. Thank you." said the microphone guy. I fastly started drinking so we wouldn't have to throw it all, or most of it away.

"Awwww." Gunther and Rocky both looked at us drinking it together. Well that's awkward..

We finish as fast as we can and throw it away. About a minute after that, the doors opened.

_*After Ariel show*_

"I'm hungry. I wanna sleep. Homeeee." Gunther whined as we walked to the _Toy Story Mania _ride, my personally favorite one.

"Oh, come on, Mr. Sparkles. We got here about 30 minutes ago." Rocky told him crossing her arms.

"For your information, I still think it's better to sleep." he replied.

_*Toy Story Mania waiting line*_

"Oh, goat. Sixty minutes of waiting. A whole hour!" I looked at the time of the waiting line.

"Well, you insisted to come to here, now take it." Rocky said walking into the giant line.

We wait there at the line for those exact sixty minutes. Or better explained, an hour. We all sat down when the line was slower, you know, standing up in these heels I'm wearing hurt. I don't even know why I bought heels for a Disney park. We're obviously going to walk a _lot. _

"Tinka.." Gunther scooted over next to me. "Be honest, and please take this troll here seriously." he pointed at himself. We both laughed. "Do you like.. Ty?" he whispered.

"What? From where the goat did you get that from?" I asked.

"Oh, come on, sister twin." he replied. "You _'forgot' _your neck pillow just to sleep in Ty's shoulder. You accepted the Sprite in the Ariel line just to share a drink with him. It's obvious."

Well, he's sorta right. I did actually forget my neck pillow on purpose. I kinda of did accept the Sprite just to share it with him.. But still that's my favorite drink.

"Hellooo? I asked you a question, sister." he waved at me, even though I was right there in front of him. "You like him, isn't it? You can tell me anything, sister. Pinky promise." he raised his pinky and laughed a bit. I didn't answer though. "Please! I'll help you get him by telling you how guys are like. Please!"

"Okay fine. I do like him. I did actually forget my neck pillow to lay down on his shoulder, and stuff. But please don't tell him!" I admitted.

"Mhm, I was expecting that." he nodded. "Now look, he's very _'down to earth' _compared to the two of us. So if you want him, dress normally for at least a day."

"Well, that's gonna be hard.. Oh gosh. But okay, I will dress normal tomorrow." I replied.

"Hey Tinka, you wanna go with me in this ride?" Ty turned at me and asked.

"Yeah, sure!" I replied.

_*About to get into ride*_

"You two, go in that blue one in number 4." the worker pointed at the blue car, which had the number four on it.

_*After game*_

We played it very well, actually. The 3D glasses always get me excited. And as always, I won.

"You always win, don't ya?" Ty asked looking at ou scores.

"Yep." I laughed.

As soon as we got out of the ride, we went shopping in the Toy Story store than walked to somewhere to get lunch.

"There's a restaraunt right next to the fake ABC studio. Let's go there?" Ty's mother looked at the map and asked.

"Yeah." we all said.

We ate lunch, and yes, I maybe did or didn't sit with Ty. Okay I did.

"Ready to order?" a tall, blonde haired, woman came up to us. She obiously worked there. "By the way, you two dating? Y'all are adorable!" she added.

We both look at each other in horror, well, my horror was fake, obviously, but I don't know if his was.

"Ew, no." he said.

"Wait, you think of me as _'ew'_?" I asked him.

**Ty's POV.**

"No no no! You're perfect just the way you are, but you know, dating you is ust not gonna happen." I replied to Tinka.

I basically just lied. I really and I mean really like her '_that way'_. But she obiously doesn't like me. I mean, come on, if it wasn't illegal she'd be married to Gunther right now. And I'm not like Gunther and stuff, I'm just that _'ladies man' _that does NOT wear glitter and I'm so not her type.

"Oh, okay.." the woman said. "Can I get a picture of you both in anyways? We're doing a yearbook for DisneyWorld this year, and we'll probably be doing every year. We'll just put you two as a couple, you know.." she winked.

Wait what if Tinka's actually thinking about it? She seems so.. lost and happy with what she said.

**A/N: What'd you guys think? :] Next chapter will be just SDFGHJKL; I know exactly what I'm going to do. :D Review please!**


	3. December 24 and half

**A/N: Heya guys! I included myself in this chapter, yes. XD I'm not writing anything else though just so you all will read the excitement this chapter. xoxo. Bai. READ IT ALREADY MAMACITA.**

**Tinka's POV. **

I may or may not be happy with what the woman just said. Ty seemed confused. He clearly doesn't like me at all. We smile for the picture, in anyways.

"So, what do you guys want in anyways?" she got a notepad and a pen out of her pocket.

"I swear if you guys have gulasto this one over here will either scream, or cry tears of joy." Ty pointed at me and we both laughed, then the woman sorta fake laughed.

"Now, seriously, what do you want, guys?" she asked again.

An idea just came into my mind. Gunther told me if I acted _'American'_, Ty would probably fall for me. And this is the perfect time to start acting '_American'_.

"Yeah, I'll go with the burger, a coke, and some chicken." I said. Ty looked surprised. I could see Gunther looking at me from the other table and giving me a thumbs up.

"Okay.." she wrote it down.

"I'll go with the same thing." Ty said. The woman left.

"Tinka.." Ty said.

"What?" I replied trying to not do the accent. It's kinda of working.

"Why did you order those stuff? I thought you only ate those old country type of food."

"I don't know, actually. I just feel like changing myself a little bit." I lied.

**Ty's POV.**

"Look," I put my hands on the table. "If you're doing this for a guy, remember that if he truly loves you, he'll love you for who you are. You shouldn't change for anyone."

"Thanks." she replied. "But it isn't for a guy though, I really just feel like changing myself a little bit, you know." she wasn't talking the way she usually does and stuff. What happend? I have no idea.

"You aren't talking with the accent, either. What's happening to the Tinka I know?!" I asked.

"I'm just changing. It was sorta fast to get rid of the accent." she nodded.

I seriously feel like she's changing for someone. How could getting rid of her accent be that easy if she just wants to change herself a _bit_?

"Tinka are you changing for.. err.. me?.." I asked, a bit nervous. Okay maybe a lot.

"What? Ty, I've told you I'm not changing for anyone. Plus, you're just a really good friend, and I think we're good, and should stay that way." she replied.

Good friends. That's the first step. I usually know how girls talk, and such.

"Oh, okay." I said and right after that, the food got there.

We ate and Tinka was actually eating normally, not in that old country way, ya know?

"Tinka, you're acting.. way too normal should I say." I said.

"Oh, come on, swaggaboy." she hit my arm playfully. "I'm just changing a little bit."

"A little bit? You sure it's only a little?"

"Yeah." she replied.

Soon we finish the meal and wait for the others to finish. When we're done, we wait a few minutes to go to another ride. You know, just so we don't throw up.

"Okay kids, now where do y'all think we should go?" my mom looked at the map and asked us.

"I think that Star Wars one is really good." Tinka walked up to her and pointed where the Star Wars ride was at. "My little friend, Brenda always goes there when she comes here. She told me it's a really cool simulator."

"Let's go then!" Gunther said in excitement. "Brenda always talks truth."

We all agreed and went there. It was really good, actually. When we got out we went to see the Christmas Eve parade. It was quite a hot day for Christmas Eve. After the parade, The Muppets in 3D was what we went to. The day went by very quickly, actually. Well, Tinka took my attention all the time, obviously.

**Gunther's POV.**

"My thighs swet! And it hurts you know!" I screamed as everyone laughed in the car on our way to a restaraunt to have dinner, when we got out of the park. Maybe I was exagerating...?

"...And there's the clowny part of Gunther we all know and only Tinka loves." Rocky said as she crossed her arms.

"In anyways..." my sister started to talk and took out her phone. "Who wants to listen to some Justin Bieber?!" she asked in excitement.

"Noooooo!" I said quite loud and touched her shoulders. "My sister _cannot_ be with the Bieber fever. Just no."

I don't really like him at all. Sometimes I just pretend to, just so Tinka doesn't start telling me about her book; "1.000 reasons to love Justin".  
Soon she starts to play _'As Long As You Love Me'_.

"Okay okay," she declared. "I sing Justin's part, and you, Ty, sing the other guy's that I have no idea who the goat is."

"...Okay..." he looked at her a bit confused.

As they sing, me and Rocky cover our ears. She doesn't honestly like him either.

"We're here!" mama said.

"THANK GOODNESS NO MORE JUSTIN BIEBER OR TY AND TINKA." I ran out of the car before it even completly stopped.

"I'm quite awful at it," Ty laughed and walked out.

"Hey, you're not _that _awful." Tinka got her purse and walked out of the car. The car was pretty much tall, which made Tinka fall on her heels.

"Got you!" both me and Ty got her in unision before she fell down the floor.

It was obvious I'd hold her, I mean come on, she's my twin, my other half you know.. But Ty? That makes me think he likes my sister even _more. _

"Thanks guys." she thanked us. "Although I did hurt my feet a little bit.." she looked down at her foot. "But I'm alright though, I'll just get the extra pair of shoes I have and maybe limp a bit while walking,"

She went back to the car and put on the other shoes she had. Sneakers. She should've wore that today to start getting Ty to like her. It's being some type of pleasure to help them get together, and I'm just here, alone, you know.

"Brenda also told me this restaraunt is good," Tinka said as she walked into that "Camila's" restaraunt.

"She sure did!" I replied. "She talks about it as if it was some type of heaven food."

We walked in, ate and talked with our elbows, as they say in me and Tinka's country.

"Guys guys! Group picture!" my mother said getting her camera.

"Smile!" Marcie, Rocky and Ty's mom said.

So, we took the group picture. I didn't really look at the picture, actually.

Tinka took a sip of her drink and went get some more food. She was sitting between me and Ty. They both were drinking Sprite, their favorite drink, as I know, when Ty accidentally confused his cup with her cup.

"Ty! That's Tinka's!" Rocky said a little bit way too loud.

"What?!" he stopped drinking quickly.

"Hey guys," Tinka came back and stared at Ty's horror face. "What's going on?"

"I-I-I uhhh..."

Rocky cut him off. "He accidentally drank off your cup. There."

"Oh. I'll just uhh.. get another one..." Tinka sat down looking at her cup holding up a horror face.

She walked to the cashier to ask for another.

"Purpose?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Ew, no! No. No. No. And NO hell the NO." Ty replied quite loudly.

"Okay..." I backed up and covered my ears as if there was a goat crying besides me.

Tinka came back. I could see her and Ty checking each other out. We ate pretty fast, we were all tired from a long day at the Disney park. When we got back to the car..

"TY! You know Cher Lloyd?" Tinka randomly asked.

"Yes?" he replied confused.

"Okay okay, you do Becky's part and I do Cher's part." she took out her phone. Here comes another Tynka duet.

Oh goat. Not againnnn.  
Well, when we got to the hotel, there it is. RELIEF. No more duets, no more hiking, no more Rocky gorgeousness, and... Wait what did I just say? Well, I have to admit, she's a really good dancer and person, you know. *snap* Back to reality.. At the hotel room, it was just another night you know. When the three of us were about to sleep, I whisper to my sister;

"Tight!"

"Same joke again?! Really?!" she and Ty asked at the same time. I laughed.

**A/N: I wrote sooooooo much this time. Like woah. Review pwease? ^.^ Next chapter will get veeeery romantic! ;) xoxo**


End file.
